


Dear, Prince

by Fire_Bear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (sort of), Curse Breaking, Curses, E-mail, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Kissing, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Royalty, Royal Weddings, Royalty, Understanding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Prince Arthur comes from a long line of cursed monarchs. To protect him from suffering the curse, his mother betroths him to a noble's son, letting him exchange letters over the years until they can be married.





	Dear, Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I had thought this would be. It was a simpler story in my head. ^^" Also, pasting in Japanese emoticons screwed up the spellcheck on the Open Office I use so that was fun.
> 
> This is set in a world that's sort of Earth but not? The countries aren't the same so I didn't name the kingdoms exactly. Except for the one they're in and only because I needed it for an e-mail address.
> 
> Please note: Where something is scored out, it's still legible. Those struck out and underlined are scribbled over in the hopes no-one will see. The squiggly lines means that there's not much time between the first letter/e-mail and the reply. Like, at most, a day. Sort of. Look, the line breaks mean that months/years have passed whereas the squiggly lines mean that only days have passed.
> 
> A few minutes late! ;A;

Once upon a time, in this very kingdom, there lived a young prince. He was handsome and charming, dashing and chivalrous, kind and clever – at least, that was his public persona. However, under his mask of perfection, he was actually rather vain and mean-spirited, manipulating his peers into arguments and love affairs.

When he was of age, his parents asked if he had his eye on someone, if he wanted to marry. Now, there were no neighbouring princesses to marry and the prince was aware that he could not marry a princess from a country with which they were on bad terms. He was also aware that, to keep up his perfect façade, he would have to marry a pretty young girl, preferably of noble class at least. And so he looked to the country nobles where he found and presented a girl two years younger than him.

There was much rejoicing upon his decision and the girl was happy to have been chosen, charmed and blushing as she alighted from the coach on the day of the wedding. It was an extravagant affair and it has been said that the prince and his new wife were so busy in their chambers that they slept through the next day.

Life continued on much as it had before – including the prince's many plots. One of them was to make several ladies jealous of each other in order to start a fight. He did that by secretly courting them, claiming that his wife did not satisfy him. This was a mistake and his descendants would live with it for the rest of time.

For his wife was not a simple country girl. She had, in fact, been training to be a witch when she had been found. When she discovered that the prince was being unfaithful, she placed a curse on him, turning him into an ugly, dreadful monster and declared that his descendants would share in his curse unless they found love – and were loved back – by their 18th birthday, the age she was when she had discovered his betrayal.

Furious, the king and queen chased off the witch wife and hid their son away. They raised their grandson and hoped that the curse on their descendants was a lie. But, many generations later, and the royals are now regarded with a sense of mystery and vicious rumours...

* * *

Prince Arthur was five years old when his mother summoned him to her personal drawing room. It was a cluttered place, somewhere where the Queen kept all of her trinkets collected over the years. Books she loved were stuffed into the bookcases. An armchair, large and green and comfortable had a sewing kit left on it. Couches and chairs clustered around the fireplace which was almost never lit. Above it was a large flatscreen TV mounted on the wall, as well as an assortment of consoles beside it. Another door led to her bedroom, almost hidden amongst the cabinets lining the walls.

The room was an embodiment of his mother and Arthur loved being able to spend time there.

However, during the daylight hours, it was odd for his mother to call him up there. He usually had to wait till after dinner and so he was understandably nervous to be standing there just after lunch. Had he done something bad? Had he accidentally said something mean to an Important Person? Had he broken something without meaning to? Had he forgotten to do a task he had been asked to do?

So he held tightly to his butler's hand, a boy not much older than himself, and brushed the toe of his shoe over the edge of one of the rugs which lay between the door and the chairs. His nanny and governess were present as well and they both bowed when his mother stood. The Queen bowed her head to them, her pink veil shifting forwards as she moved, yet keeping her hidden from view. In fact, Arthur had never seen his mother without it and wasn't entirely sure what she looked like beyond the portraits which hung along the walls. Today she wore a floppy pink hat, a long pink dress with the arms pulled down to meet the pink gloves. Each item of clothing was delicate and intricate – something which Arthur loved, tracing the patterns when his mother allowed him to sit by her.

“Arthur, dear,” said his mother, her voice slightly deeper than the other women in Arthur's life. “Come sit down – I have some exciting news for you.”

Brightening instantly, Arthur let his hand slip from Matthew's and hurried forward. He sat on an empty armchair whilst his mother sat on the couch. The other three people in attendance remained standing, shifting back to keep out of the way.

“Well, my dear,” his mother began once he had settled down, swinging his legs a little. “Do you remember the story I told you about our ancestor?”

“The one with the prince marrying a witch?” Arthur asked, frowning a little. “He deserved to become a monster.”

For a while, his mother didn't speak and he merely swung his legs faster, watching them. Then, after clearing her throat, his mother spoke. “I suppose he did. Do you remember the curse?”

“Yup,” Arthur replied, slowly losing interest. What had been the exciting thing his mother wanted to tell him?

“I think I've figured out how to break it.”

“Uh huh.”

His mother sighed. “Arthur, dear, pay attention. This is about you.”

“What about me?” he asked, blinking up at her, his green eyes shining with curiosity.

“I realised that it was simply a factor of time. To fall in love with someone, you need time. And so, I am giving you time. You are going to marry the Washington's son on the day of your eighteenth birthday.”

“Washington?” Arthur frowned. “I don't know him.”

“That's because he's too young to come to the palace, just as you are too young to come on my royal visits.”

“Then I can't fall in love with him,” Arthur said, matter-of-factly.

“Darling, you need to give it time.”

“Then when will I meet him?”

The Queen paused, her hand coming up to twitch the veil into place despite not needing to. “I... Well... It might be a while.”

“Why?”

“Because his parents want to make sure he is ready for leading the kingdom with you,” his mother replied, tugging at the veil a little more sharply. “He needs to go to school and he'll be distracted if he were to meet you.”

Arthur thought about this. It looked as though there was a mysterious boy who he would meet later and marry and who would be his... Second King, Arthur decided. Maybe Under-King. And the Under-King was far away – like the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus. An idea came to him and he looked up sharply.

“Can I write to him?”

“You...” His mother shifted in place, her hand lowering from the veil to smooth out her dress. “Hm, well, I rather think you can...” She sounded happy.

That was enough for Arthur who grinned and hopped from his seat. He bounded between the chair and his mother and quickly scrambled onto her lap. “Okay! Thanks, Mummy!”

* * *

Dear ~~Feeonsay~~ Fiance,

My mum just told me about you. Hello. What sort of things do you like? I like magic and fairytales and playing with my soldiers and Matthew and my mummy and Mrs. Spritz and Mrs. Gunta. I don't like monsters and some princes.

From, Prince Arthur.

~~~

Dear Pince

Hiya! ~~!!~~ Daddy told me your soopa ~~inpotent~~ special Nice to meet cha! ~~!!!!~~ I like soopa kewl magic that blow things up and Batman and Superman and Wolverine and Spiderman and my mummy and daddy and red white and blue! ~~!!!~~

Who's Matthew

From, Al

* * *

Dear Al,

I helped the gardeners today. They just got some flowers from a ~~nay~~ another kingdom called tulips. They're very pretty but I prefer roses. I've told you about the rose garden before and it's still amazing and it's getting a statue put in it, apparently.

Your football game sounded fun. I'm not sure you're meant to pick it up.

~~ I wish I could play with you. ~~

My lessons are still going – there are a lot of kings and queens to learn about. It's interesting but I wish Mrs. Gunta wouldn't take so long. It takes her an hour to talk about one person at a time. It's awful. I want to be outside, talking to my friends.

Speaking of which, I need to go speak with Estella. She's the new flower fairy who turned up with the tulips. She wears this lovely peach-coloured dress and she's kind of shy so I need to go make her feel more welcome.

From, Prince Arthur, Duke of Buckingham, Lord of the Realm

P.S. That's what I have to sign my letters with from now on.

~~~

Dear Arthur,

The flowers your mom sent us are doing okay I've been waterin em like you said! ~~!!!~~ It's cool you've got more to look at I hope you like the present! ~~!!~~ It was kinda hard makin a flower crown! ~~!!!~~ :(

Anyways we'r totally makin a new game with pickin it up and stuff It'll be more exciting! ~~!!!~~ When I meet you ~~ propel propa ~~ for real I'm gonna teach you it! ~~!!!!!!~~

Ew school is awfool like that! All the other kids are jerks sometimes A few of em were pickin on a kid the otha day so I helped him out and now we'r friends His name's ~~Keekoo~~ Kiku and he's pretty awsome Have you ever heard of Pokemon! It's awsome! ~~!!!!!~~ You needta see it

Say hi to Estella for me! ~~!!!~~ I wish I could see fairies too cause I cant I wanna meet all you'r friends! ~~!!!~~

Gonna go watch more Pokemon

From, Al, Duke of No where, Lord of sum thin

P.S. Think I should sign with that now?

* * *

Dear Al,

You won't believe it – I found another secret passage today!

I was avoiding Matthew and the others – again – but they've all realised that I usually go hide in the gardens and there were a lot of people at the doors. So I went to the long portrait room that I usually avoid – you know, the one where all the pictures are only of the kings and queens when they're young. And, as I walked up and down, I realised that one of them was a little strange. Instead of green eyes, this man had blue ones. Then I noticed that it was a little further forward than the others so I took a look behind and there was a door. And when I went behind it, I found a staircase leading down and then I came to another door which led to-

I wonder if I should let you guess.

But I suppose that would be cruel since you're never patient. It came out at the wall in the rose garden. I'd never noticed the door before because it's covered in rose vines. In fact, I broke some when I opened the door and I'm a little upset about it. But I suppose it makes for a good present. I hope you don't mind that they're only the heads of the flowers.

The only bad part about my day today was that Matthew thought to look for me in the garden and he found me there. Everyone was shocked that I'd “slipped past them” but I was still dragged off to another of those bloody politics lessons.

I hate it.

Yours sincerely, Arthur

~~~

Dear Al,

~~It's been days since your last response so I hope it got there. Did you get the flowers?~~

I've started using the secret passage now. It's great for slipping away and it usually takes a while before anyone comes looking. And I even went out in the middle of the night last night. It was beautiful, seeing the roses in the moonlight. And the stars! There were so many. I've been looking in the library and I found books which explain the constellations – I'm going to teach myself how to navigate by the stars, even if the light pollution would make it almost impossible to use.

I've just been informed that you're travelling. I suppose that means the flowers will be long dead by the time you come home. But I made sure to press one so I hope you can find that.

In case you miss them, they were all red ones.

Yours sincerely, Arthur

~~~

Dear Artie,

Sorry it took so long to reply!!

I was gonna do it sooner but I had to go to school as soon as I got back :( Not cool!!

Anyways, that sounds awesome!! Secret passages are so cool You'll need to show me it when I get to come see you When will that be? I wanna come see all the amazin stuff at the palace and teach you Football

We went to the next kingdom over to go to the Disneyland there It was amazin!! I got pics with all my favrite caractres And I went on all the rides I wanna take you there to at some point We'll have loadsa fun!!

Thanks for the flowers!! The one you pressed's still pretty so I'm keepin it by my bed The rest were dead but someone took a photo so I've put it on my board And I got a present for you!! It's kinda fragile so I hope it's okay and since you like roses I thought I'd get it Belle said I was a real gentelman for gettin it for you!! ^_^

Urgh needta go do aaaaallll my homework

Yours, Al

* * *

Dear Al,

I can't believe you did that! How on Earth did you manage that? I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in all my life.

Unfortunately, I don't have anything of interest to report. Life goes on in the palace as usual. Matthew's been ~~ tea ~~ commenting on the letters a bit more. That's your fault – stop making me laugh!

Mother has left, though, on her annual trip around the kingdom. I don't think she's scheduled to come back for a few months. Such is the traditions of our kingdom.

Speaking of travel, will you be going anywhere this summer? I'd rather like some warning that I won't be able to write to you instead of being told through the grapevine. ~~ It will save me worrying. ~~

If you do go anywhere, I demand presents.

Yours, Arthur

~~~

Dear Artie,

I'm not sure about the vacation

But dad suggested e-mailing instead for when-if we do go

Wanna do it?

[super-al.13n@gmail.com](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

Yours, Al

~~~

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** [ super-al.13n@gmail.com ](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**Subject: Greetings?**

 

Is this Al? If it isn't, please ignore this e-mail.

If it is... Let me know.

Yours sincerely, Arthur

P.S. Now that it's less likely that anyone will intercept these messages, should we share our pictures like we talked about before?

~~~

 **From:** [ super-al.13n@gmail.com ](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**To:** [ theprinceofalbion@gmail.com ](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Subject: Hiya!!**

 

Of course it's me! Who else is it gonna be?

Also, I'm upset you didn't call me dear again. So I'll start this off better. :P

Dearest Artie,

I'm glad we're doing this. This means we can talk everyday!! How awesome is that!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I'm so excited!! ☆ミヾ(∇≦((ヾ(≧∇≦)〃))≧∇)ノ彡☆

Oh, yeah! I'm going on vacation soon, going to loads of different places. So... I won't be able to reply right away. (๑◕︵◕๑) But I'll make sure to reply at night! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ And I'll get you presents from every place I visit. Every single one!

As for the photo thing, I wanna wait to see you on the day of our wedding. ;)

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

Love, Al

~~~

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** [ super-al.13n@gmail.com ](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**Re: Hiya!!**

 

Dear Al,

I was going to ask what exactly you plan on doing but...

What on Earth are those... _things_ in your message? I can't understand what they're meant to be...

Yours, Arthur

~~~

 **From:** [ super-al.13n@gmail.com ](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**To:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: Hiya!!**

**<http://japaneseemoticons.me/> **

* * *

**From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** [super-al.13n@gmail.com](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

Dearest Al,

Not on your life.

Yours, Arthur

~~~

 **From:** [ super-al.13n@gmail.com ](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**To:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

Artie. C'mon. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Yours, Al

~~~

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** [super-al.13n@gmail.com](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

Dearest Al,

No.

Yours, Arthur

~~~

 **From:** [ super-al.13n@gmail.com ](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**To:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

(　-̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷄◞ω◟-̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷅ )

 

~~~

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** [super-al.13n@gmail.com](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

¬.¬

~~~

 **From:** [ super-al.13n@gmail.com ](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**To:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

(　-̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷄◞ω◟-̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷅ )

 

~~~

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** [super-al.13n@gmail.com](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

눈_눈

 

~~~

 **From:** [ super-al.13n@gmail.com ](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**To:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

°˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °

~~~

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** [super-al.13n@gmail.com](mailto:super-al.13n@gmail.com)

**Re: Please!**

 

(‘▿’ʃʃ

* * *

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Subject: Heartache**

 

Dearest Al,

I think you're going to be the only one that will ever understand me.

I asked Mother once again to let me go to school. She refused and got angry, telling me that I didn't understand. Of course I don't! She never explains anything! Like those veils she wears all the time. We were arguing about the school thing and I demanded to actually see her face. I don't know what she _looks_ like – I've never known what she looks like. I don't know who my father is or where he is or what he's doing.

I just got so angry today and now... Now I'm sitting amongst the roses again.

I don't want to worry you when you can't be here but I... I'm crying.

I just want to know who my family are, who _I_ am. Am I just 'the prince' and nothing more? Just someone who can't do anything with their life, someone who can only do what they're _destined_ to be? I want to leave the palace. I want to meet people.

I really want to see you.

Everyone thinks I have everything I could ever want but I don't.

I don't have _you_.

Al, what am I going to do?

Yours always, Arthur

~~~

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

To: [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: Heartache**

 

My dear Artie,

I'm so sorry I'm not there right now. If I was, I'd give you a big hug and I'd kiss your face till you laughed and pushed me away. I never want to see you without a smile.

Your allowed to be angry. Your allowed to feel the way you are. All you need to do is apologise for shouting at her and it'll be fine. I mean, you can still be angry at her, y'know. And she might tell you what you wanna know. But as long as you apologise for the argument then you'll be a hero. ;)

And I know you didn't say it but if your dad left (none of our classes on the royal family says he died, nobody know what happened) then you shouldn't worry about what he thinks of you. He's not made you who you are. Your mom's not either.

Your perfect.

5 years, 2 months and 13 days till I see you. o(*≧□≦)o

（*＾3＾）/～♡

Yours forever, Al

* * *

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Subject: School!**

 

Dearest Al,

I can't believe it! For my birthday present, my mother got me the one thing she could have given me to make me truly happy. (I mean, except for taking me to see _you_...)

She's enrolled me into a private boarding school, a top one with the best security one can have!

I have to pick subjects to learn – I don't know which to take! I mean, I've just been learning everything I could possibly learn every day for the whole of my life. How am I supposed to narrow it down? Mother gave me a table of subjects to pick from and I'd love to study History. But I also want to learn more about Classical Studies. And Geography would obviously help, what with me being a prince and future king. But I want to learn more about the world of science and what's being developed. And then, of course, I still have to learn Maths. ¬.¬ But Music and Art would be fun, considering.

What do you think?

Wait. How am I supposed to talk to people? I've only ever talked to nobles and some of their children. What about the others who have no titles? They'll hate me. And what about clubs and interests? What do I do?

Oh, I'm so excited but I'm also really nervous!

(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

((((｡(´°Α°｀)｡))))

Yours always, Arthur

P.S. Can you help me with this Maths problem?

f(x)=x^2+4x-6 and I need to solve for x=5 and x=12

~~~

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

**To:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: School!**

 

My lovely Artie,

Haha, I can tell you are, if your using those!

I'm so happy for you! No, really, I feel like my heart's swelled just hearing about it! Maybe you'll be at the same one as me! I don't mind seeing you a few years earlier than planned if that's the case. God, I wanna show you round school and introduce you to all my friends and take you to dinner and see you happy. But I doubt it will work out like that. I'm going to a school a few miles away so I doubt I'll see you – your mom will keep you close in case something happens, won't she?

I'm happy.

But

What if you fall for someone else while you're at school? What if you wanna marry someone else?

Promise me you'll be there in 5 years?

Yours forever and ever, Al

P.S. It's like this:

.....

Could you help me out with this English essay?

~~~

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Subject: School!**

 

Dearest Al,

Thank you so much for the help with the Maths again. You're a godsend. And of course I'll help you with your English – you can't even get your and you're the right way around, you know, so you clearly need help. :P

You never know, we could be in the same school. But, even if we're not, I doubt I'll find someone as perfect as you to be my fiancé. I will definitely be there in 5 years. And I'll find the time to send you a message several times a day, just so you know I'm thinking of you.

(It will also be from a different e-mail address – I'll finally have the freedom to not have this stupid one and my mother can't say any different. ^.^ )

I'm counting the days.

Yours always, Arthur

* * *

 **From:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Subject: Tosser**

 

My dearest Al,

After your words last night helped me calm down enough to be excited rather than... well, scared, today has not gone well so far. This morning, I bumped into some stupid noble with his stupid glasses and stupid hair. It was entirely my fault as I was looking at the map I'd been given rather than where I was going and I was ready to apologise. But he made an unsavoury comment about my appearance and... Well, I'm not proud but I snapped at him. I'm not sure what happened exactly but we ended up in a huge row and...

I never knew I could hate someone so much.

From now on, I'll call him Arsehole. And, if I find other arseholes, he'll be #1.

Otherwise, though, I had a good first day. I made some friends and we're going to be in club together. And my Biology benchmate is pretty nice, even if he's rather reserved. Oh, and I met this lovely young girl who can sew just as well as my mother, which is saying something!

But it's lunchtime now and I'm keeping to my promise. Besides, I wish you were by my side while I was going through this.

Can you miss someone you've never met before? Because I miss you.

Yours always, Arthur

~~~

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

 **To:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: Tosser**

 

My dear Artie,

If I had been there, I might have punched the guy. How dare he say something mean to you! Urgh, we've both had awful first days at our new schools.

I mean, mine was probably better. A lot of my friends went to the same school so I was hanging out with them. In fact, I was with them when I bumped into this dude. I was so surprised I blurted out the first thing in my head. You know what I'm like. I almost apologised but he snapped at me and...

And then I kept seeing him all over the school. It was so annoying! Made a good day horrible. (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

I wish I was there, too.

And I've missed you since we started exchanging letters.

(So, for once, your the one being slow, Art. ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ )

Yours forever and ever, Al

* * *

 **From:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Subject:**

 

Al.

I need you.

Please reply to this ASAP.

Yours, Arthur

~~~

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

**To:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re:**

 

Artie? What's wrong?

Yours forever and ever, Al

~~~

 **From:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Re:**

 

There was a party. There was alcohol. Nothing happened, really. Just.

I'm not really sure what happened, how it happened.

Maybe I shouldn't tell you.

But you should know.

I kissed someone. Or, rather, they kissed me. They passed out immediately afterwards so I don't think they were aware of it. And I didn't have a chance to push him away.

I am so sorry.

I still want to be yours, Arthur

~~~

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

**To:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re:**

 

It's not your fault Artie. It's not your fault.

I don't blame you at all.

I don't think any less of you.

Have you had any sleep? You should go get some.

Don't worry about this any more.

I'll be there in 2 years, 4 months and 10 days.

Love, Al

* * *

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

**To:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Subject: I need to tell you somthing**

 

So are you around?

Lotsa love, Al

~~~

 **From:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Re: I need to tell you somthing**

 

Yes? I'm here? What's wrong? Are you all right?

Yours always, Arthur

~~~

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

**To:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Re: I need to tell you somthing**

 

I love you.

I've been in love with you since I was a kid. I suppose it took me a while to realise that was how I felt.

At least, I love the you in these messages. Do you know what I mean?

We'll be married soon. And, as much as I love that idea, I'm also kinda... ┐(￣ー￣)┌

But I love you.

Always and forever.

All my love, Al

~~~

 **From:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Re: I need to tell you somthing**

 

I understand, more than you know.

I think you mean that I'm such a big part of your life that you're not sure what you will do without me, if I ever left you. Such a big part that you feel your chest squeeze when you think of me and clench when I say something horrid. But you're not sure if that is because you've known we'd marry all your life and you're... projecting emotions or if it's true love.

And I understand because that's exactly how I feel.

Amongst others.

But, if this is how it feels to be in love, then I suppose that I can say...

The feeling's mutual.

Love, Arthur

* * *

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

**To:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

**Subject: You okay?**

 

You haven't messaged me in a while. Is there something wrong? You're not ill are you? Are you in the hospital?

God, please get back to me soon.

I'm going out of my mind here.

(And it doesn't help that Jerk's giving me a hard time lately.)

Lotsa love, Al

~~~

 **From:** m4gic4lbion[@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Re: You okay?**

 

My dearest Al,

I am so sorry that I haven't gotten back to you recently. I've had some things on my mind which I still haven't sorted out.

Usually I would tell you but... it's something I want absolutely no-one to know about.

I'll tell you someday but not right now.

If you still remember this when we're married, ask me then.

All my love, Arthur

* * *

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

**To:** m4gic4lbion@gmail.com; theprinceofalbion@gmail.com

**Subject: It's happening!!**

 

Only a few more days, Artie! Then I can see you, hold you in my arms, kiss you, love you forever.

I'm super excited.

I love you.

Kinda wanna go to the roof and shout it to the world.

I LOVE PRINCE ARTHUR!!

See you soon babe, Al

~~~

 **From:** [theprinceofalbion@gmail.com](mailto:theprinceofalbion@gmail.com)

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Re: It's happening!!**

 

It really is.

I love you, Al.

Arthur

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Arthur told his mother and Matthew as he paced up and down the overly large room they were using as a dressing room. It was really one of the many sitting rooms in the palace, lovely soft couches and armchairs dotting the room. With the soft morning light streaming through the window, it was a relaxing place, yet Arthur felt anxious and nauseous.

In a few hours time, he was to marry his betrothed. He was to marry Al. In front of hundreds of people in the palace and live on TV to millions.

But did Arthur really love Al as much as he claimed?

Ever since he had met the irritating, hateful, lovely Alfred F. Jones, he had been having doubts about his feelings. As much as he enjoyed talking to Al and loved being able to tell him anything without being judged, his attraction to Alfred had grown and grown. The kiss at the party hadn't helped, especially since Alfred seemed to have no memory of it whatsoever. Even now, Arthur remembered how it had felt to be kissed with passion and desire and he would often run his fingers over his lips as he thought of it.

Because of that fateful night, Arthur had wanted to experience more romance before he was married and had gone on a few dates with boys and girls alike, kissing at least half of them. Alfred knew about them, had heard the rumours about 'Oliver' but didn't seem to care; Al had no idea as Arthur couldn't bring himself to tell him about being unfaithful. So, added to his inner turmoil about his feelings, Arthur felt intense guilt over keeping Al in the dark. Could he really marry Al with all these lies? Could he face him?

"It's just nerves, darling," his mother said, though she sounded worried as well.

"No. I can't. Call it off," Arthur told her, unable to look at her or Matthew, either. What would they think of him?

"You _have_ to."

"Why?!" Arthur cried, throwing his hands in the air and spinning on his heel to look at her. "None of the other royals have to marry so young. Why do I need to do this?!"

There was a short, heavy pause. Finally, his mother turned to Matthew. "Could you wait outside, dear?" she asked him. Matthew, ever the faithful servant, bowed to her from where he stood and quickly exited, closing the door with a quiet click. Turning to Arthur, she gestured to the couch opposite and he reluctantly did as he was told, perching on the edge. "Do you remember the story about the prince?"

Frowning, Arthur nodded. "The one where he was turned into a monster because of his wife?"

"That's the one. Well..." She trailed off and, with a heavy sigh, she began to pull off her cream gloves. Arthur's eyes widened as he watched her, wondering what was going on. She finally managed to remove it and Arthur stiffened, staring at a hairy paw where a dainty hand should be. Without pausing, the Queen continued, pulling off the other one. Again, there was a hairy paw. Then she reached up and pulled off the veil, revealing the head of a misshapen bear, its features looking more human and so appearing out of place. Horns curled around the sides of his mother's head and her nostrils flared as she blinked too bright green eyes at him. "We are his descendants," she told Arthur gravely. "Your father... I loved him very much, even though we had been married when I was sixteen. But he didn't love me in return, had married me for the prestige, and he ran when I became... like this."

Arthur stared for a moment, horrified. Unbidden, a hand came up to clutch at his heart. "Oh, no," he whispered. Was this some sort of horrible nightmare? Or karma for his unfaithfulness?

"You won't look like this," his mother explained. "Each king or queen has been different: vampire, werewolf, horrible demon... It's always different. But, if you don't marry today, I won't be able to protect you from this."

"It's too late," Arthur slowly said, meeting his mother's eyes. "Al loves me. But... I need to love him, too, to break the curse, don't I? But... Mother..." He bit his lip, holding back tears which threatened to fall.

Her eyes widened. "No. No, no. I knew I shouldn't have sent you to school."

"I'm so sorry, Mother," Arthur murmured. "I should have listened to you."

"No. No, Arthur, this is not your fault. It's _his_." Looking up at the venom in his mother's voice, he saw her glaring at the wall, her paws clenched into fists. Then she took a breath, closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "There's only one way to know for certain if this will or will not work: marry the Marquess and hope."

"Mother-" Arthur began.

"It's too late to change our minds now," the Queen said, sternly, replacing her veil and pulling on her gloves. "This wedding will have to go ahead, my darling son. And, at midnight, I will protect you from what will happen." And, with that, she stalked to the door. There she paused and said, "I will see that everything is arranged and be back in an hour. Please..." She trailed off there and opened the door, hurrying out.

Arthur stared at the door, aghast. He was going to turn into a monster. What if he hurt Al? No, there was no 'if' about it – when Al learnt _why_ Arthur had become a monster, he would be hurt. He couldn't do that to Al. And what if Al told everyone? What if he took pictures and the world found out how hideous he had become? Everyone thought that already but it would be worse if they saw what he truly was. And then he would have to hide away as his mother had done, stuck in the palace to work and worry about her son.

No, he wouldn't do that. He'd run away, flee, go somewhere that would allow him to roam whilst hiding him from other people. From the _normal_ people.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur forced away his feelings, quelling his panic and bottling up his despair and guilt and heartache. Then he crept towards the door, watching it to make sure Matthew wasn't going to come in. When he reached it, he pressed his ear against the painted wood and held his breath, listening.

On the other side of the door, he heard Matthew say, "How long should I give him?"

"Ten minutes should be enough to let him pull himself together," his mother answered. "Be sure to cover up any tears he's shed."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Having heard enough, Arthur pulled away and hurried to the ornate fireplace, the white marble carvings stark against the dark bricks of the walls. He pressed on the crest on the right corner, the little robin which was in the process of landing upon a mighty lion. He traced his fingers over what he was about to abandon as the wall beside the fireplace slid backwards, leaving a small slice of darkness open to swallow a younger boy. Arthur had been able to easily slip through this particular passageway before he had left for school but, now, he had to duck his head and twist his body slightly in order to squeeze through the entrance and make his way along the tunnel and down the stairs.

He knew he would come out on the further along the corridor, coming out from behind an old suit of armour. In fact, he would be close to the stairs which would take him upwards and towards the long gallery which housed the portraits of his ancestors. Which, now that he knew the truth, were the only pictorial evidence of the humans they had once been. He had always wondered why they all looked so young and why his grandfather had abdicated as soon as his mother had been married.

Before he left the secret passage, he made sure that his face would betray nothing of what he was feeling, forcing it to be neutral. He was sure that Matthew or his mother would know something was wrong but the servants he would likely pass hopefully wouldn't notice. Once he did finally slip out, he managed to make it to the portrait gallery without incident, merely nodding at the servants he passed. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the long hall and began to make his way to the portrait of the fake family member. He'd only gotten a few steps when he froze, staring at the figure standing in front of a portrait of his great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. Whoever the person was, they were wearing a smart, dark blue jacket with silver highlights (a direct contrast to the red jacket with golden highlights Arthur was wearing), complete with a ceremonial red and silver sash. Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man, wondering if it could possibly be who he thought it was. He must have made a noise for the man turned to him. Arthur could finally see his face – and he could only stare.

" _Alfred_ ?!" he said, blinking in confusion. "What are _you_ doing here?"

His enemy-cum-crush blinked at him in return. "Oliver? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm _supposed_ to be here," Arthur told him, stalking towards him with narrowed eyes.

"But this is the palace," Alfred protested. "I thought you were just a minor noble. How come you got invited to the wedding? You shouldn't be here."

Bristling, Arthur said, "I definitely _should_ be." He paused, remembering that Alfred thought his name was Oliver. "Ah. I'm supposed to be here because this is my _home_."

"Huh?"

Arthur sighed. "Honestly," he muttered. He took a deep breath and proceeded to explain. "'Oliver' was an alias so I could go to school. My real name is Prince Arthur of Albion, Duke of Buckingham, Lord of the Realm." Arthur ignored Alfred's shocked gasp, drew himself up and said, "So I ask you again: what are you doing here? I don't remember the Joneses being on the invitation list."

However, Alfred only gaped at him. It took some time for Alfred to slowly close his mouth. Then he said, hesitantly, "Artie?"

Scowling, Arthur took a couple of steps closer to poke Alfred in the chest. "I am your prince. I won't let you call me that. You don't get to call me that!"

"But, Artie... It's me. It's-" Alfred stopped and drew himself up before dropping into a sweeping bow. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Alfred F. Jones, Marquess of Washington, future Prince Consort of Albion." He looked up at Arthur with a grin and a wink. "Hiya, Artie. We weren't meant to see each other till you walked up the aisle, you know. It's bad luck to see your fiancé before the wedding, Your Highness."

All Arthur could do was stare at Alfred, his eyes wide. He was sure he'd stopped breathing. Alfred was Al? And Al was Alfred? It couldn't be – could it? "Al?" he breathed.

Alfred laughed, the sound much more beautiful than Arthur remembered it being, echoing around him and enveloping him. "That's me. Man, I'm so glad you're Artie!"

"Why?" asked Arthur weakly, still trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

Grimacing, Alfred looked away, his cheeks turning red as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head. "Uh, well, 'cause I love you, Artie. Always have, always will. That's no secret." Arthur bit his lip at that and ducked his head at that so Alfred wouldn't see him blushing. "But, uh," Alfred continued, hesitantly. "I don't know... I just, um. I really liked 'Oliver', too. Like, _really_ liked him. You, I mean. Er."

Glancing up, Arthur bit his lip harder to keep from laughing at the confused and distraught expression on Alfred's face. "It's rather confusing," he said with a nod, unable to keep an amused grin from forming.

With a huff, Alfred nodded. "I knew I liked 'Oliver'. A lot. Far more than I thought I'd ever be able to. But I swore to myself and to you that I would not betray you and that I'd love you forever. It was really hard – you avoided me for ages after that party when I got drunk and yelled at you."

"That's not the only thing you did," Arthur told him, his smile becoming fond. "I know you don't remember but you made me fall in love with you. That's why I'm here, in particular." He gestured around the gallery.

"Hm?"

"I was... going to run away," admitted Arthur. "I wasn't sure I could go through with the wedding. It felt like I was letting Al – letting you – down by marrying you when I wasn't sure who I truly loved. I didn't want to face you when I was feeling like this. But..."

"But I'm Al and Alfred and you love both of us, right?" Alfred said, smiling and taking a step closer so that there was only a hand's width of space between them. It made Arthur remember their kiss and his hand involuntarily lifted to run a finger lightly over his lips.

"I do. But... there's something else."

"Mm?" Alfred didn't seem to be paying too much attention, reaching for Arthur's raised hand. "You can tell me anything. I won't hate you."

Arthur had been about to tell Alfred about the curse when his fiancé lifted his hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to Arthur's knuckles. It was such a gentle kiss that Arthur's heart skipped a beat and he was convinced that, come midnight, he would still be human. He took a shuddering breath and decided to air out one more worry that had scared him from his dressing room.

"I went on dates with people, remember? And I... kissed them. I... I lied to you. I'm so sorry-"

"No, no," sighed Alfred. "No, don't apologise. It's... This entire situation is kinda weird, y'know? And, besides, if I'd let you see what I looked like instead of hiding how awful I looked as a pre-teen, we'd 'ave known who each other were. We could have had our first kiss by now."

Laughing a little, Arthur reached up with his free hand to place it on the back of Alfred's neck, relieved that Alfred was willing to forgive him. It made him bolder, willing to forget his pride for a moment. "You _were_ my first kiss, idiot. Though it was a bit of a drunken kiss so..."

Alfred's cheeks turned red again. "Oh, man! I _kissed_ you? Did you... like it?" He turned his hand so he could entwine their fingers, his other hand on Arthur's hip.

"Al, I told you already; I fell in love with Alfred Jones that night. It was an _amazing_ kiss. Not that I appreciated you passing out afterwards."

"I'm sorry," Alfred said, squeezing Arthur's hand. "I'll make sure to stay awake this time."

"And what makes you think you're getting a kiss?" Arthur teased him.

In answer, Alfred's hand squeezed Arthur's hip before sliding around to the small of his back. He pulled Arthur towards him and ducked down, still holding Arthur's hand tightly. Arthur leaned up to meet him and tilted his head to the side, the way he remembered doing the night of the party. Their lips met, soft and careful to begin with, completely different from the bruising force and passion of before. But it was such a sweet kiss that it made Arthur breathless. Slowly, they moved their lips against each other until Alfred pulled away slightly. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, unable to look away. The world seemed to still, time stopping so they could revel in being with each other at long last.

Then Alfred pulled his hand from Arthur's and wrapped his arm around Arthur, pulling him even closer so that he was pressed against the taller man. Arthur made a noise which could have been protest or could have been approval, he wasn't sure. Either way, he slid his free hand up Alfred's chest, snagging slightly on the sash, and around his neck to hold on. Alfred hummed happily and leaned over again. Expecting a kiss on the lips, Arthur pulled himself upwards – only for Alfred to start kissing his face. He started at Arthur's forehead, kissing across it and then moving down to place gentle kisses on his closed eyes. Down his cheeks, Alfred went, until he kissed the corner of his lips and then down to his chin and along his jaw.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Arthur asked, huffing a breath of amusement.

"Something I promised," Alfred murmured before kissing Arthur on the lips again. This time, Alfred's kiss was firmer, more insistent, and Arthur willingly let him lick his way into his mouth. They stayed that way for quite some time, both of them pulling each other closer, unaware of the world around them.

Eventually, they had to part for air and, when they did, Alfred quietly laughed. "I love you, both Artie and 'Olly'. So will you marry me?"

Chuckling as well, Arthur nodded. "I love you, too, both 'Al' and Alfred Jones. I'll most certainly marry you."

* * *

 **From:** super-al.13n@gmail.com 

**To:** theprinceofalbion@gmail.com

**Re: It's happening!!**

 

We're getting married!

Love ya!

Yours forever, Alfred F. Jones

~~~

 **From:** theprinceofalbion@gmail.com

 **To:** super-al.13n@gmail.com

**Re: It's happening!!**

 

Al, we quite literally saw each other a few seconds ago. I'll see you again in half an hour. I know it's a horribly long time to wait but be patient and I'll be with you forever.

I love you so much, Arthur

* * *

The wedding was a success. People cried at the display of true love the prince and his new husband showed that night, hardly acknowledging anyone else as they gazed at each other. And, happily, the Queen finally removed her veil at midnight to reveal her beauty.

They all lived happily ever after.

(Until the next day when Alfred unwisely made a comment about something Arthur had e-mailed him about and the ensuing argument could be heard outside the palace.)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how long that would take to format, jeez.
> 
> The link Alfred sends Arthur is what I was using for those emoticons.
> 
> Arthur's mother chose Alfred for Arthur because of... reasons? Like, she had everyone come forward with their own kinds and sort of do Powerpoint presentations on them or something. She liked the thought of happy Alfred making Arthur happy, too.
> 
> I'm sure there was more I wanted to put down here... Just that the ending wouldn't... end. God. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is.


End file.
